herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Rex
CT-7567 (nicknamed "Rex") was a clone trooper captain of the Clone Wars. He was under the command of Anakin Skywalker. After created an army of his own clones, Rex was one of the millions who served during the Clone Wars, participating in an uncountable amount of extremely important battles, training and motivating several rookies who later became the most skilled soldiers in all of the ranks, and became a favourite among Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, next to Commander Cody and Appo. Rex was a main, important part in battles such as Christophsis, Teth, Gwori, Mon Gazza, Quen, Maridun, Bothawui, Orto Plutonia, Naboo, Ryloth, Saleucami, Genonosis, Malastare, Mon Calamari, Umbara, and Kiros. As all of the clones were ordered to obey Chancellor Palpatine no matter what, when Order 66 (a command to execute all Jedi) arrived, even the always loyal Cody obeyed and attempted to kill his own general with hesitation. However, Rex along with Commanders Wolffe and Gregor decided to remove their inhibitor chips which forced the other clone troopers to kill the Jedi and deserted the army, they then lived on a modified AT-TE on Seelos for the next 14 years. Eventually the three clones were found by Ghost company who was part of the rebellion against the empire who was lead by Ashoka Tano which included Kanan Jarrus, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Hera. Rex now chronology 54 years old decided to join the rebellion against the Empire after a battle against them on Seelos with Ghost company while Wolffe and Gregor stayed in retirement on Seelos after the AT-TE was destroyed by the imperials while they took an AT-AT as their new home. Kanan initially did not trust Rex as he had watched his master getting gunned down by clones, but after Seelos their relationship began to heal, though their relationship was strained still. However after a mission in which Rex and Kanan were to disguise as Stormtroopers to save the Rebels' leaders, Rex was captured by the Imperials but Kanan had gone back to save him showing that Kanan cared about Rex, He would then salute Rex as a sign of new gained respect for the clone who returned the sentiment. When Rex met Ahsoka after 15 years of not seeing her, the two embraced and said they were both glad each other was still alive. As of the season 2 finale for Rebels' Rex makes it out of the Sith temple alive with the rest of Ghost company, while Ahsoka is left behind with Vader. It is currently unknown if Rex knows Vader's true identity of being his former Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. Throughout Season 2 of Rebels, Rex has been shown to hate Stormtroopers because he sees them as being inferior to the clone troopers due to the Stormtroopers being enlisted volunteers and clumsy unlike the clone troopers, Commander Cody would also share these views after becoming a drilling instructor for Stormtroopers on Kamino even stating he'd trade an entire battalion of Stormtroopers for one original clone trooper also Rex described their armor as being "junk" compared to what he wore in the Clone Wars. Rex joined the Rebellion in order to fight the Empire and survived. Trivia *Rex means "king" in Greek. *Rex, like all clones, is portrayed by Dee Bradley Baker. Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Orphans Category:Inconclusive Category:Pure Good Category:Right-Hand Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Knights Category:Heroic Creation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Strategists Category:Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Successful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaste Category:Voice of Reason Category:Retired Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Good Category:Misguided